To Modern Tokyo And Back Again
by crazy-spirit
Summary: Miroku and InuYasha decide to go explore modern Tokyo. But when Miroku falls in love with someone living there, he will be faced with the decision of choosing who he loves more.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
//------------------//------------------//------------------//-------------- ----//------------------//  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original InuYasha characters, but I do own all my original Characters which will be introduced in later chapters.  
  
Sorry if some of the things I write here contradict things that have been said in the show, Such as Miroku not being able to go through the well, but I have to change it in order for my story to make sense. I also haven't watch all the episodes, so I'm no expert about any character...  
  
//------------------//------------------//------------------//-------------- ----//------------------//  
  
"Would you ever go to Kagome's time?" Asked InuYasha, curious.  
  
"I would most likely go. I'd like to see how diverse it is from our era." Miroku replied.  
  
"We could go, actually. Nothing's really stopping us, you know."  
  
"Where are you going with this, InuYasha?" Asked Miroku, doubtful.  
  
"Nowhere," Said InuYasha dryly.  
  
He would not tolerate Miroku suspecting him, as he usually did, very much like he always figured out what InuYasha was trying to hide.  
  
"InuYasha, you are obviously hinting something. Just tell me, you know I will figure it out eventually, not that I already have, of course..."  
  
"Shut up you monk."  
  
"You want to know what I think?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I think you really want to go visit. And honestly, I can't say I blame you. We're all a little curious..."  
  
"Especially you."  
  
"...So you really think we should go?" Continued Miroku, pretending not to have heard.  
  
InuYasha nodded.  
  
Something that didn't happen all that often these days was the fact the InuYasha and Miroku were agreeing voluntarily about something. They both got up and headed for the Bone-Eater's well and jumped in. Soon after, they found themselves in the bottom of it in modern Tokyo, near Kagome's family's shrine. The first thing InuYasha's ears picked up were the sound of cars driving by and he could smell all kinds of fumes and scents, most of which he was very unfamiliar with. Keen to discover what was producing all of them, he quickly climbed out of the well.  
  
"InuYasha, wait one moment, where are you going?" Asked Miroku, a lot more hesitant.  
  
"Going to check out this place, aren't you coming?"  
  
"But I just though of something. We come straight out of the middle ages, we won't exactly blend in, what with my staff and your ears, and our clothing."  
  
"I guess so... But where are we supposed to find clothes?" Said InuYasha, not taking the time to think about it.  
  
"I'm sure Kagome must have some spare ones..." Suggested Miroku.  
  
"She's a girl, stupid monk; you just want an excuse to look through her closet!" Snapped InuYasha, jumping back into the well.  
  
"Well let's go see anyway..." Insisted Miroku, an eager grin on his face, as he began to climb out of the well.  
  
A few minutes later they we're inside Kagome's room, InuYasha keeping a close eye on Miroku in case he tried to steel something. Meanwhile Miroku was rummaging through every drawer. Afterwards, when InuYasha had finally convinced him they couldn't wear Kagome's clothes, they went through the rest of the house, looking for something to dress themselves with, but ended up with nothing.  
  
"I have an idea. There has to be somebody who lives near here with clothes that fit us. Let's go look in other people's houses." Decided InuYasha.  
  
This being there only option, the decided to try the closest house. Miroku soon found himself dressed with metal spikes around his neck and wrists and baggy pants and shirt. To complete his look, he soon found some gel in the bathroom and styled his hair in the most bizarre way. He'd gotten this idea from the people on the magazine cover he'd seen in the boy's room in which they were stealing his clothing. InuYasha was wearing a tuxedo, a long black jacket and a large straw hat with a few plastic fruits attached to it to hide his ears. Where he'd gotten this idea, nobody would ever know.  
  
Assuming they'd blend in just fine, they left the house and set off aimlessly. People soon began to snicker at this odd pair (more specifically, at InuYasha) walking through the streets of Tokyo. Miroku had forgotten to somehow hide his staff, and out of habit, often found himself hitting InuYasha with it for various reasons.  
  
"So what do you think of this place so far?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Smelly. Noisy. Not for me. I think we should head back soon." Said InuYasha worriedly.  
  
To be honest, Tokyo made InuYasha quite insecure. He often found himself spinning around, mistaking things like machinery for demons. He kept his hand close to Tetsusaiga which he'd hidden in his jacket, just incase.  
  
"Yes, it is getting a quite late..." Agreed Miroku, and with a smile, added "Sango's must be worried about me."  
  
"I'm sure... Hey, is that what I think it is?" InuYasha suddenly stopped.  
  
To his left, in the window of a small gift shop, shards of the Shikon Jewel hung from a metal rod, each one individually tied to it.  
  
"Look at all those jewel shards!" Said Miroku. Both of them were amazed at this.  
  
At that moment, an elderly woman inside the shop took down a few of the jewel shards and proceeded to go buy them.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Yelled InuYasha as he stormed into the shop, drawing his Tetsusaiga and knocking down the woman.  
  
'That woman must be a demon!' Thought InuYasha. 'Good thing I brought Tetsusaiga.'  
  
The woman screamed and covered her face with her hands, letting the shards fall to the grown. "Don't hurt me!" She begged.  
  
Miroku, who had obviously thought the situation over, grabbed InuYasha's arm and pulled the Tetsusaiga as far away from the woman's face as possible.  
  
"InuYasha! Wait! Those are not jewel shards and she is not a demon!" He cried.  
  
"What are you talking about, monk?! Let me handle this!" InuYasha snapped back.  
  
"InuYasha! Stop and think for one moment!" Miroku pushed InuYasha against the wall, preventing him from attacking, even though he could easily have done so if he had wanted to. "If she was a demon, not only would she be in our era, not in Kagome's, but she would have taken all the shards. Besides, she would be in demon form as well. I strongly doubt demons are able to pass through the well." Miroku stepped back and grabbed one of the shards, snapping the string that held it to the rod. He then bit into the shard. "This is plastic, InuYasha. Nothing more that a souvenir." He said, much calmer this time.  
  
"Hang on one second. How do you know what plastic is?" Asked InuYasha.  
  
Had Miroku secretly traveled to modern Tokyo before?  
  
"Kagome explained it to me." He simply replied.  
  
"So you've been flirting with her then eh?!" Accused InuYasha, over protective of Kagome.  
  
"InuYasha, I think we have bigger problems at this time. Those machines with the flashing lights can't be good."  
  
"Hmph. Fine then, let's head back to the well."  
  
Not paying much attention to the huge scene they'd caused or all the people they'd left terrified, InuYasha and Miroku ran back to the well, only to find they did not know the way.  
  
"Where the hell is it?!" Yelled InuYasha in frustration.  
  
The had easily outrun the police so they both stopped to catch their breath.  
  
"I do not know. We should have thought of these inevitable problems before coming here, InuYasha." Said Miroku.  
  
"So you're blaming all this on me then?!" Spat InuYasha.  
  
"No, I am not. I'm just saying we should have planned a bit more first. We should've asked Kagome to come along."  
  
"You leave Kagome out of this!"  
  
"That's not important now anyway. We need to figure out a way to get back to our era, or else..."  
  
"Or else what?" Said InuYasha crossly, sitting down.  
  
"Or else there is a good chance we will be trapped in here forever."  
  
//------------------//------------------//------------------//-------------- ----//------------------//  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of my first chapter! And thanks to xoxkissesxox for helping me plan out my plot a bit:) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
//------------------//------------------//------------------//-------------- ----//------------------//  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original InuYasha characters, but I do own all my original Characters which will be introduced in later chapters.  
  
Thanks for reviewing! In reply to Sara1664's review – you're right I did sort of rush into it. I'll try to be more explanatory about the scenery and such:)  
  
//------------------//------------------//------------------//-------------- ----//------------------//  
  
"Kagome, have you seen Miroku?" asked Sango anxiously. "I haven't seen him or InuYasha all day..."  
  
She and Kagome had set up camp near the edge of the forest. The sun was beginning to set and Sango was getting worried about the whereabouts or her friends.  
  
"Now that you mention it, no, I haven't. I wonder where they could be." Replied Kagome, stirring the ramen they would be having for dinner.  
  
"Do you think we should go look for them?" asked Sango.  
  
"Give them a bit more time, I'm sure they're fine. If they're not back by dark, then we'll go look for them."  
  
"I sure hope you're right, Kagome, because I have a very bad feeling about all this."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You stupid monk! This is all you're fault, you know that?!" yelled InuYasha, kicking the park bench Miroku was sitting on.  
  
Miroku and InuYasha had spent most of the day exploring the surroundings in case they were to come across Kagome's shrine. Miroku had suggested they spend the night in the city' park, which was filled with large trees that would offer a perfect hiding place for a half-demon equipped with a sword and a monk with a holy staff.  
  
But as time went by, InuYasha kept getting more and more irritated. He was beginning to think they'd never get out of there.  
  
"InuYasha, the way I recall it, it was your idea to come here." sighed Miroku, tired of InuYasha's accusations.  
  
"Yeah well you should have stopped me!" InuYasha's temper had been fierce ever since they'd realized they didn't know where the well was.  
  
"Listen, InuYasha, your yelling isn't getting us anywhere, it is merely doing the contrary. Now shut up for a minute and let me think, will you?!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
InuYasha crossed his legs beneath him up on the bench and closed his eyes stubbornly.  
  
"Thank you." said Miroku.  
  
After long minutes of silence, Miroku considered something he hadn't thought of before.  
  
"InuYasha, you have a very good sense of smell. Can't you smell our way back?" He asked.  
  
"What do you think I am, some dog? I can't just "smell our way back", monk. There are far too many smells around here to distinguish one in particular."  
  
Miroku sighed. He wished InuYasha would be a bit more cooperative, and polite for that matter.  
  
"Could you please stop that, InuYasha?" he asked, sighing yet again.  
  
"Stop what?" InuYasha shot back.  
  
"Stop yelling at me like that and rejecting all my ideas without even making an allowance for them?"  
  
"No, I can't! And you know what? I've had just about enough of you for one day. I'm going." InuYasha got up and slowly began walking away, arms crossed determinedly.  
  
Miroku got up to his feet and followed him, equally annoyed now.  
  
"You can't just leave, InuYasha! We have to stick together if we want to get out of here!"  
  
"Come find me later then." InuYasha suddenly picked up speed and in seconds, he was out of sight.  
  
"INUYASHA!" yelled Miroku at the top of his lungs. "Get back here!"  
  
He began to run after InuYasha, amazing anybody he happened to pass next to with his speed. He soon found that InuYasha had just gone to the other side of the park and sat next to a large bush. When he realized that Miroku was coming, he quickly got up but Miroku tackled him, pinning him to the ground with his staff firmly pressed against his forehead.  
  
"Listen, InuYasha. We are in Tokyo, in Kagome's era, not in ours. We are very unfamiliar with the place. In order to get out of here, whether either of us likes it or not, we have to stay together and figure out a way. Understood?" said Miroku slowly, as if to make sure InuYasha took in every word.  
  
"Whatever." InuYasha said bitterly.  
  
Miroku couldn't help but smile; he knew he was right, and InuYasha knew that as well, even though he wouldn't ever admit it.  
  
"Now would you mind getting off of me?!" shouted InuYasha, throwing Miroku into the bush, which, he soon found out, was covered in thorns...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in Feudal Japan, Kagome and Shippo (who had finally awoken from his nap) had both joined Sango in her worry.  
  
"Oh, where could they be? It's dark and there's no sign of them anywhere!" said Shippo as he got back from flying over the neighboring areas.  
  
"I wish I knew, Shippo," said Kagome sadly. "We should really go look for them now, what do you think Sango?"  
  
"I agree with you Kagome. But where can we start looking?" Sango replied.  
  
"I don't know. They could be anywhere, hunting demons maybe."  
  
"Let's think here. Did Miroku or InuYasha mention anything at all that could indicate where they are right now?"  
  
Everyone thought for a moment, and Kagome suddenly thought of the conversation she and InuYasha had had that morning.  
  
"What's it like in your era?" InuYasha had asked.  
  
"A lot more modern. Technology is more advanced there than here. We have cars, and large skyscrapers..." had said Kagome.  
  
She had then gone on to explaining what cars and skyscrapers were.  
  
"I know where they are!" Kagome suddenly said.  
  
"Where's that?" asked Shippo curiously.  
  
"There in modern Tokyo! InuYasha was talking about it this morning. He and Miroku must have gone exploring it. Oh, why didn't they ask me to come along? They'll probably get lost or something." explained Kagome.  
  
"Well in that case we should go get them immediately, before they cause any damage." said Sango decisively.  
  
The three of them packed a few things, but in the end they resulted in leaving Shippo and Kirara behind, in fear that InuYasha and Miroku may not be in modern Tokyo at all, but still in the Feudal era, and decided to come back to camp.  
  
Kagome and Sango ran to the Bone-Eater's well and jumped inside. They then climbed out in Tokyo, greeted by the faint glow of a dimly lit lantern.  
  
"Should we go tell your mom and grandpa we're here?" asked Sango, who was still taking in how different this place was from Feudal Japan.  
  
"No, let's not bother them. Let's go look for InuYasha and Miroku right away." answered Kagome.  
  
"Don't you think I should change first? My clothes are a little bit old fashioned compared to everybody else's here."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you should. I hope the boys thought to do the same..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I can't sleep in this stupid park. There are blinding lights everywhere." complained InuYasha for the fifth time in five minutes.  
  
"Do you want to go look for the well again then?" asked Miroku sleepily.  
  
"I guess, since we've got nothing better to do."  
  
They climbed down from the maple tree they had been hiding in and headed for the park's entrance. It was at that moment Miroku saw her; quite possibly the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, out of all the girls in Feudal Japan and there.  
  
She had long black hair, tied back with a white ribbon. She had large almond colored eyes and was wearing a long black dress. For once in his entire life though, Miroku didn't think of anything perverted as he usually would have in this type of situation. He simply thought of how he should approach her and what he should say to her.  
  
He steered away from InuYasha and towards the girl.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked InuYasha, eyebrow raised. Then he also saw the girl. "Oh God Miroku, try to control yourself. Why do you have to fall for every pretty girl you see?"  
  
Miroku either pretended or hadn't heard InuYasha at all. He was too distracted.  
  
"Hi," he said happily to the girl who hadn't noticed him yet. She turned around, a little surprised.  
  
"Oh, hi." she said. After a long pause, she added, "Do I know you?"  
  
"Not yet." said Miroku. "My name's Miroku. What's yours?"  
  
Miroku was surprised; he felt a bit more nervous than he usually would talking to a girl.  
  
"My name's Ebony. Pleased to meet you, Miroku. Are you from here?" asked the girl, Ebony.  
  
"Uh, I guess you could say that." How could he possibly explain he was from the past? She'd think he was crazy.  
  
"You probably have an easier time finding your way than me. I'm from America. I just moved recently." explained Ebony.  
  
"I could help you find you way," offered Miroku.  
  
"Oh you could, eh wise guy?" InuYasha suddenly said. "Then you'll have no problem telling me where the well is, will you?"  
  
Ebony was quite taken aback by this odd boy with the long silver hair and the fruit hat.  
  
"Who's this, Miroku? What well is he talking about?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"This is InuYasha. He's delirious, he doesn't know what he's talking about." said Miroku as if it was nothing. "I mean look at how he dressed this morning."  
  
"What?! What are you saying Miroku?! You know very well what I'm talking about!" yelled InuYasha.  
  
Miroku used this opportunity to give InuYasha a good whack with his staff. "Can't you see I'm busy here, InuYasha?"  
  
"Fine, you stupid monk! And you," he turned to Ebony. "Don't be fooled. Miroku here isn't the gentleman you think he is!"  
  
That being said, he walked back to his maple tree, quite aggravated. If he ever wanted to get back to the Feudal era, he'd have to figure a way to do it himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hope you all like this chapter! Please read and review, I'd love to know what you think of it. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
//------------------//------------------//------------------//-------------- ----//------------------//  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original InuYasha characters, but I do own my original character, Ebony.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!:D  
  
//------------------//------------------//------------------//-------------- ----//------------------//  
  
"You're a monk, Miroku?" asked Ebony apprehensively.  
  
"No, of course not, that is just InuYasha for you... as confused as ever... I am, actually, an, um..." Miroku frantically looked around for a job he could fake. Then he noticed all the gardens that surrounded them and all the large trees.  
  
"I'm a gardener. I work in this very park, actually... See those tulips over there? I planted them." said Miroku proudly.  
  
"Miroku, those are roses."  
  
"That is, obviously, what I meant," Miroku laughed nervously, trying to pretend he'd gotten mixed up on purpose. "Speaking of roses, would you like one?"  
  
"Why, thank you, Miroku. I don't know what InuYasha was talking about; you really are quite the gentleman." commented Ebony, smiling.  
  
Miroku returned the smile to her and walked up to the large rose bush. Then he saw the thorns and realized how hard they were to cut with his bear hands. In a desperate attempt, he bent down and tried cutting one using his teeth, resulting in a bloody mouth and lips.  
  
"Sorry, Ebony, but I forgot my... uh... plant-cutters..." said Miroku, turning to face her, praying that plant-cutters was a real word.  
  
"That's all right, Miroku. Look at you, your face is covered in blood!" said Ebony worriedly. "Let me clean you up."  
  
She dug into her purse and pulled out some tissues. She dabbed them gently on Miroku's mouth, trying not to hurt him.  
  
"It is nothing serious, I am not hurt badly." Miroku insisted. "Honestly, I am not."  
  
But Ebony wouldn't hear of it. She continued to clean Miroku's face.  
  
"Thank you." he said sincerely.  
  
"You're welcome. It's no problem at all." she threw away the bloody tissues in a nearby garbage can and they both sat down, side by side on a park bench, the street light shinning down on them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Thank you, Mrs Higurashi," said Sango to Kagome's mother.  
  
"You're quite welcome, Sango," she replied sweetly.  
  
When Kagome and Sango had gone to get Sango some clothes, Kagome's mother had insisted to make them a snack, even though they'd eaten no more than half and hour ago.  
  
"We have to go now, Mom," said Kagome.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" persisted Kagome's mother.  
  
"Yes, Mom. We really have to go find InuYasha and Miroku. See you later!" Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her outside before her mother could get them anything else. "All right, so, where should we start?" She asked once they were at a safe distance from the house.  
  
"I have no idea. I'm not very familiar with this place." Sango replied.  
  
"Let's head for downtown then. The sounds and lights may have attracted them towards it..." suggested Kagome.  
  
Being their only idea, they decided to head for downtown. The park was located very close to it. They had quite a distance to walk, so they called a cab to get them there. After paying the driver, they began walking on the sidewalk which surrounded the park, although they couldn't see any further than the thick layer of trees. But when they got to where the sidewalk turned left, Sango managed to spot somebody through the branches...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
InuYasha was sitting in what had become his favorite maple tree of the entire park, mumbling under his breath.  
  
"Stupid monk," he murmured to himself. It was at that point he thought he was beginning to see things.  
  
From way up in his tree he could see Kagome and Sango. "What are they doing here?" He wondered out loud. The two girls were peering through the trees, looking somewhat shocked. InuYasha followed their gaze and saw it too. Miroku was sitting on the park bench, kissing the girl he'd met earlier.  
  
Sango pushed her way through the trees and appeared a few yards in front of Miroku and Ebony.  
  
"Miroku! How could you?!" she cried, on the verge of tears and furious.  
  
She'd never admitted it to anyone, but Sango really did love Miroku. She pretended not to though by doing things like slapping him whenever he did something inappropriate. But right now, she really wished she'd confessed her love for him sooner. She knew it was too late now. Miroku was already in love now, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Upon hearing Sango yell, Miroku had automatically pulled away from Ebony.  
  
"Sango, what are you doing here?" asked Miroku, absolutely stunned to see her there. He got up and braced himself, ready for her to strike him.  
  
"Who's she, Miroku?" asked Ebony, feeling insulted. "Is she your girlfriend?!"  
  
"No, no I'm not." Said Sango sadly, head down. She turned around and pulled Kagome into a hug.  
  
"Miroku, how dare you do this to her?" said Kagome, feeling extremely sorry for Sango.  
  
"This is pretty low, Miroku, even for you." said InuYasha, seemingly coming out of nowhere.  
  
"No, it's ok you guys. Miroku can like whoever he wants." said Sango, looking deeply into Miroku's eyes.  
  
"I am really sorry, Sango, I had no idea you felt this way..." said Miroku truthfully. "I wouldn't have done it if I'd known you actually liked me. I think you gave me the wrong impression, with you slapping me and everything."  
  
"Felt what way? I didn't say anything!" Sango blushed.  
  
"Ok Miroku, what's going on here? Who are these people?" retorted Ebony, whom everyone seemed to have forgotten.  
  
"Ebony, this is Sango and Kagome. They are my... roommates, along with InuYasha." Miroku introduced.  
  
"That's not what I meant! What's up with you and Sango? Have you been lying to me?" Ebony asked.  
  
"I can't lie to you unless I say something, and I never spoke of Sango. But I'm not going out with her or anything, she's a very good friend, that's all." explained Miroku, hoping Sango didn't take it personally.  
  
'For now at least...' thought Miroku to himself, looking at Sango.  
  
"I should really be going now," muttered Sango, wishing she could crawl under a rock and die. "Are you coming, Kagome?" she added hopefully.  
  
"Of course I am. Aren't you, InuYasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sighed InuYasha, and the three of them headed out of the park.  
  
"I really should be going, Ebony. Maybe I could come see you tomorrow?" Miroku asked doubtfully.  
  
Ebony sighed and tilted her head to her side, looking deeply into his eyes. She knew he hadn't meant for this to happen, and besides, it's not like he was going out with Sango or anything. "Sure, we can go out for lunch."  
  
"See you tomorrow, then." Miroku leaned in and gave her a good night kiss, and followed InuYasha, Sango and Kagome, who were by now already out of the park.  
  
As he walked, he wondered if he was the one who'd gone too far or if they'd just overreacted. After all, he'd done things like this before, hadn't he? Why was this time so different? Why had Sango gotten so hurt? He'd have to talk to her about it when they got back.  
  
//------------------//------------------//------------------//-------------- ----//------------------//  
  
I definitely don't think this chapter is the best I've written, the next chapters will be better hopefully. Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
//------------------//------------------//------------------//-------------- ----//------------------//  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original InuYasha characters, but I do own my original character, Ebony.  
  
Alright, sorry about the awful last chapter, but I kind of had to write it, it's important in the story. And thanks to all who reviewed and who've given me some help and support!  
  
//------------------//------------------//------------------//-------------- ----//------------------//  
  
"Sango? Could I please talk to you?" asked Miroku gently.  
  
Sango was sitting near the stream in the forest next to where'd they'd set up camp. She nodded solemnly.  
  
Miroku sat down, looking at her.  
  
"I am really, really sorry, Sango." he said.  
  
"I know you are." she replied, staring unwaveringly at the water.  
  
"You don't believe me."  
  
Sango looked at him with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, Miroku, it's just you're always doing things like this. How do I know you're not going to do it again? And what about that girl? How can I trust you?"  
  
"Would you take my word for it?" he asked.  
  
Sango nodded, smiling. She moved over closer to Miroku and he placed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I love you, Sango." he said.  
  
"I love you too, Miroku."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Despite giving his word to Sango, Miroku just had to go see Ebony again. He couldn't just abandon her. He'd just have to make sure Sango or anybody else wouldn't find out.  
  
"Where are you going, Miroku?" asked InuYasha suspiciously.  
  
Miroku was about to jump in the well and InuYasha sneaking up on him - something he did more and more lately - had almost scared him to the point of falling in instead.  
  
"InuYasha, what are you doing here?" asked Miroku after regaining his balance.  
  
"Listen here monk, I'm the one asking the questions here." said InuYasha firmly.  
  
"I... I am going to see Ebony again, that's all. Please don't tell, InuYasha."  
  
"Just when I was thinking you might have gotten clean again, after what Kagome told me you'd said to Sango. I can't let you go. You go back to see her and I'll tear you to shreds."  
  
A very uncomfortable feeling of guild flooded into Miroku.  
  
"You don't understand. I love both of them so much, how can I possibly choose?"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose lying and cheating on both of them will really solve your problem!" snapped InuYasha sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think you realize how hard this is for me, do you, InuYasha?" "Feh. This isn't hard for you at all. You're just pretending so you can have two girls at once." "InuYasha you're not making this any easier for me!" shouted Miroku. "I'm not trying to make this easier for you; I'm trying to make you use your apparently non-existing head!"  
  
"Ok, I'll just go tell Ebony I can't see her anymore, if that's what you want."  
  
"Then get your butt down that well and go tell her!" InuYasha shouted exasperatedly. He turned away and walked away, sighing.  
  
Miroku did as he was told and returned to modern Tokyo and actually managed to find his way back to the park. Ebony was waiting for him, walking around the gardens, examining the flowers.  
  
"Miroku! It's great to see you again!" she said happily as he approached her from behind.  
  
"It's great to see you, too," he half lied. He was glad to see her, but he felt as though he was betraying Sango, which was the last thing he wanted to do. Now that he was with Ebony again though, he didn't want to leave her.  
  
"So are we going out to lunch?" Ebony offered.  
  
They headed for a small café not too far away from the park. The ordered their lunch and sat down at one of the several small tables.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" asked Ebony.  
  
'Talking to and thinking about Sango, and you.' thought Miroku. "Nothing, really. What about you?"  
  
Ebony started talking about every little thing she'd done this morning. Miroku smiled; she was so beautiful to him. He loved looking at her, talking to her, thinking about her.  
  
"I love you, Ebony." Miroku suddenly interrupted her.  
  
Ebony put on her most radiant smile. "I love you too, Miroku."  
  
'What am I doing?' thought Miroku. 'I'm supposed to let her go, not declare to her my love.'  
  
They had been together at the café for nearly an hour already. Ebony looked at her watch and unexpectedly got up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miroku, I have to go. I have an appointment soon. Any chance I might see you later?" she apologized.  
  
"What about tomorrow? Later is not very good for me."  
  
"Alright, meet you at the park tomorrow then. Goodbye, Miroku." she bent down and gave him a kiss before leaving.  
  
"Goodbye, Ebony."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome, I need to talk to you. Now." said InuYasha, looking as though it was very important.  
  
Kagome was talking to Sango on the hilltop. "I'm busy right now, InuYasha."  
  
"What part of 'now' don't you understand? This is urgent!"  
  
"Ok, fine! I'll be right back, Sango." said Kagome and she followed InuYasha down the hill. "What is it?"  
  
"It's Miroku. Take a wild guess where he is right now."  
  
"Oh no, he's with Ebony, isn't he?" Kagome said, alarmed.  
  
"Yep." InuYasha nodded, arms crossed. "He said he was going to say goodbye to her, but it doesn't take this long to do that. I'm sure it's just a cover up."  
  
"I can't believe him!" raged Kagome. "He's never satisfied! I'm going right over there to give him a piece of my mind!"  
  
She headed for the well angrily.  
  
"What about Sango? Someone has to stay with her, otherwise she'll suspect something." InuYasha noticed.  
  
"You stay. You'll get lost in Tokyo." said Kagome.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair, I want to go." InuYasha protested, following her.  
  
"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome, and InuYasha fell flat on the ground. "I'm going alone, got it?" Kagome jumped into the well, leaving a now quite irritated InuYasha behind.  
  
"Oh, fine then! Just leave me here!" InuYasha kept on yelling things in direction of the well, even though he knew very well she couldn't hear him.  
  
"InuYasha, is something wrong?" asked Sango, scaring the heck out of InuYasha.  
  
"Sango! No, of course not, what makes you say that?"  
  
"Well you are yelling at the well."  
  
"Oh, never mind that. Let's go for a walk, shall we?" said InuYasha, taking Sango arm and dragging her far away as possible from the well.  
  
"Sure, but where did Kagome go?"  
  
"Kagome, well you know her... always off to get some more, uh, ramen. She's just so crazy about it."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Which I do."  
  
"By the way, InuYasha, have you seen Miroku?"  
  
InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks, his brain racing to think up a good excuse, which would hopefully end up a better one than the answer to "where did Kagome go?".  
  
"Miroku, he's gone to... to..." at this point, cold sweat was beginning to run down InuYasha's forehead. He could see that Sango wasn't very pleased with his responses so far.  
  
"What are you hiding, InuYasha? Just tell me, you know I'll find out eventually."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you. Miroku's gone to..."  
  
//------------------//------------------//------------------//-------------- ----//------------------//  
  
Ooh, what will he say?? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Please review! 


End file.
